


Hard Choices

by plingo_kat



Series: Late Night Call [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plingo_kat/pseuds/plingo_kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidan gets Shepard back to the <em>Normandy</em>, but his night doesn't end there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Due to the encouragement of various amazing anons at the kink meme, I wrote, um, more. And more. THIS GAME/PAIRING/KINK MEME IS TAKING OVER MY LIFE, YOU GUYS.

Shepard sobers up a little on the walk back, even though his head lolls back against the seat of their rapid transit aircar. He’s still cuddly and affectionate though, constantly mashing his face into Kaidan’s shoulder or putting an arm around Kaidan’s waist. Kaidan knows he should be discouraging this behavior – Shepard isn’t nearly so demonstrative normally, displays of affection usually restrained to a hand lingering on Kaidan’s arm or a brief caress to Kaidan’s face – but it’s _nice_ , Shepard’s warmth pressed up against his side. 

_And what’s going to happen when he’s sober again?_ a voice nags at the back of his mind. He squashes it.

“Good evening, Commander Alenko.” Kaidan has been introduced to EDI, but it’s still a little unsettling to know an AI is watching his every move.

“Hello,” he says lamely.

“Heya, EDI,” Shepard says. At least he isn’t slurring anymore. “Keep everyone away from my cabin for, uh.” He pauses, looks obviously at Kaidan – and _down_ , where the slight bulge of Kaidan’s traitorous half-hard cock tents his sweatpants. “For the next hour-ish, okay?”

“Of course, Shepard,” she chimes harmoniously, even as Kaidan shakes his head.

“No, definitely not, no,” he says. “You’re drunk, John. You need to get a glass of water and sleep it off.”

The airlock doors hiss open. John steps forward. Kaidan doesn’t move.

“Aw, c’mon,” Shepard says. He grabs Kaidan’s hand, twines their fingers together. Kaidan tries hard not to let the warm feeling fluttering in his stomach sway him. “At least walk me to my door like a gentleman, Alenko.”

“You’re such an asshole,” Kaidan breathes, but his resistance crumbles. Shepard has always been able to eel past his barriers, blowing them down like they aren’t even there. He follows with the next tug at his arm, trailing behind the other man on the way to the elevator. Both the cockpit and CIC are dark; Joker is probably off-shift, the rest of the crew on shore leave.

It’s stupid, but he feels like he’s on his first date again, walking Gina awkwardly to the door of her apartment. He’s twenty-one and unsure of himself; there was no time in Brain Camp for romance, not really. Gina turns, smiles at him, gives a goodnight kiss. Kaidan flushes all the way up to his ears.

This both is and isn’t like that. He has the same giddy feeling in his chest, making his fingertips tingle, but he’s also acutely aware that if Shepard could he’d corner him in the elevator and use that clever mouth to make Kaidan forget his own name. Gina’s skin was smooth and brown, buttered dark chocolate; Shepard’s hands are callus-rough and strong, able to snap a man’s neck just as easily as trail idle patterns over Kaidan’s skin.

They spend this elevator ride in silence, still holding hands. Shepard’s arm is pressed fully lengthwise against his own, almost unnatural heat from the cybernetics under his skin seeping through the sleeve of Kaidan’s jacket.

“John,” Kaidan says softly when they’re deposited outside Shepard’s door.

“Kaidan,” Shepard murmurs, and then strong arms are wrapping around Kaidan’s neck, warm lips covering his own. Shepard is still a little clumsy, still tastes like alcohol, but instead of the previous kiss in Purgatory this time he’s gentle, asking instead of taking. Kaidan lets him do most of the work, until the teasing little laps of Shepard’s tongue aren’t enough anymore and he curves a hand over the back of Shepard’s skull, feeling the prickle of buzzed hair against his palm. He breathes hard through his nose as Shepard opens for him, pliant and easy, tongue hot and clever against his own.

“Nn.” Shepard makes a little sound of protest as Kaidan pulls away, pupils blown wide. Staring into them, only a thin ring of blue showing of the irises, makes Kaidan dizzy.

“We shouldn’t… You’re drunk,” Kaidan says, but his voice sounds weak even to himself.

“I know what I’m doing.” Shepard’s voice is velvet-rough, shivering down Kaidan’s spine to pool hot in his gut. “Kaidan. _I want you._ ”

And god, what is Kaidan suppose to do with that? He’s always followed where Shepard led, except for that mess with Cerberus, but John had forgiven him with more compassion than Kaidan had deserved. Shepard’s got the universe on his shoulders; who is Kaidan to deny him anything?

He goes limp in acquiescence, leaning back against the metal doors to Shepard’s quarters. Shepard’s white teeth dig into his lower lip as he looks at Kaidan with approval, eyes heavy-lidded.

“Stay,” he says, pressing Kaidan’s hands flat against cool metal.

Then he kneels, going to one knee, then two, legs spread for balance. Kaidan tips his head back to knock lightly against the door.

“Pay attention,” he hears Shepard rumble before hot air is exhaled over his cock, Shepard’s mouth fitted around him through the smooth cotton of his sweats and boxer-briefs. His hips jerk before Shepard grips him tight, pushes him back.

 _Sorry,_ he intends to say, looking down, but Shepard is nuzzling into him and speaking is more than he can manage right then. The view is amazing: Shepard’s eyes closed in an almost ecstatic expression, strong nose and open mouth pressed between Kaidan’s legs. Things get even better when Shepard starts licking the material between their skin until it’s wet and clinging, the outline of Kaidan’s cock evident. It’s all Kaidan can do to stay quiet, moans caught high in his throat.

“John, please,” he gets out, and Shepard _bites_ him – not hard, just enough to feel the pressure of teeth, the heavier point of a canine – and something like a whine rips its way out of his lungs. There’s a flash of dark energy around his fingers as his biotics flare.

Shepard chuckles, vibrations making Kaidan claw his hands into the metal behind him. He’ll have imprints of Shepard’s door pressed into his palms later. A hand comes up to cup his balls, kneading roughly, and Shepard fits his mouth over the head and sucks, dragging and heavy.

“I—“ Kaidan stammers, voice breaking when Shepard tongues him. “I-- _John_ , I’m gonna—“

“Come whenever you want,” Shepard pulls back just long enough to say. He gets two more strong pulls in, cheeks hollowing, before Kaidan rises up on his toes with a shout and knocks his head back hard enough to see stars.

Shepard gentles him through the aftershocks, hands at his hips helping to brace him up until his knees are up to the task. “You didn’t--“ Kaidan starts, gesturing clumsily towards Shepard’s waist.

He huffs a laugh. “Guess there was something Cerberus didn’t upgrade.” Kaidan’s hand is guided to feel between his thighs; he’s soft. “Too much whiskey.”

Kaidan is feeling boneless and pleased, worries faint and far away. “That won’t be a problem in the morning, will it?”

“Why, Major.” Shepard’s grin is wolfish. “Is that an offer?”

“Throw in a new pair of pants and a place to stay tonight,” Kaidan says, hooking his fingers under the waistband of Shepard’s pants, “and you’ve got yourself a deal, marine.”

“Mm.” Shepard makes a pleased sound low in his throat, glancing down at the darkened patch of fabric clinging damply to Kaidan’s skin. “I think I can do that.”


End file.
